


【Batfamily】當大哥受侮辱時

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Detective Comics (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, No one can hurt our family
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 12





	【Batfamily】當大哥受侮辱時

最近有一個人一直在網誌評擊Nightwing，不單針對他所作成的戰損，更多的是傾向人生攻擊。在那人眼中，Nightwing每一個行動也是可侮辱的目標，而今天的主題是Nightwing在對方脅持人質的前提下還故作幽默的不停說話，令人覺得他不說話會死。Dick本身並沒在意，他們本身也沒少被罵過，但這也是第一天聽到有不在場人士厭他嘴巴太多話而不是在場那些警察路人甚至被脅持那個。本人雖然不太在意，但不代表身邊的人不在意。對於這類網誌的話越來越過份，作為家人也看不過去。

晚上查理在大街上，再2個街口他就能回到家裡，坐在電腦前更新他的網誌。他已經想好了今晚的題目，Nightwing穿緊身衣就是為了賣弄姿色吸引人操他。這樣不錯，他早就覺得那個接近1米8的男人不順眼，他的網誌越來越多人看，證明很多人也喜歡那個變態緊身衣，這樣是個不錯的宣傳。下一刻他被拉入後巷，他還來不及看到底是怎麼回事，也來不及知道到底是誰拉他入去，一個天旋地轉後他才意識到自己被扔到大垃圾桶上，佈滿了髒水和廚餘的酸臭味。

“操!”查理下意識的大叫。

眼前太黑他沒能馬上辨識到頂在他額前的是什麼玩意，但冰冷的金屬感，清晰的上膛聲，任何一個布魯德海文人都知道那是什麼。

“查理·奧斯佩，對吧?”

“你……你是誰?”

“你只要答我是或不是!沒有發問的權利，不然我就一槍弊了你，反正手上的血不差你一個!”

“是是是，我是查理·奧斯佩!”

“現在，抬起你的頭來。”他要讓查理知道眼前得罪的是誰!

查理小心翼翼的抬起頭來看了眼持槍者。標誌性的紅頭盔，超過1米8的身材，手拿雙手槍，查理幾乎可以確定這個是Red Hood，哥譚黑幫的頭頭。查理早就聽聞過這號人物，聽聞他只花了數個月就把哥譚黑幫整頓之餘還能光明正大的在Batman眼下作事，而且堅持不禍害學校和孩子，是一個挺有原則的傢伙。聽聞與Nightwing關係密切，原來不是空穴來風。他會想殺了我嗎?

“聽說你最近寫了很多抵毀Nightwing的網誌。”

“這……這只是惡作劇，你放過我!”

“哦……惡作劇阿。”

Red Hood的臉湊近自己，近到下一刻查理就要貼上去似的。看到Red Hood把槍收回背後，查理心中鬆了口氣，至少他不用吃子彈是不?但待他鬆一口氣後肚子便迎來一記踢擊，重重的打在肚子上，查理開始懷疑自己會不會骨折。對方並沒有就這樣放過他，Red Hood輕易的抽起查理，把他按在牆上，狠狠地踢打一番，打了5分鐘後他任查理軟倒在地上。Red Hood隨手拿起查理的手機，解鎖，這種人的電話密碼幾乎不用猜，多數都只會用生日。他開始查看查理的網誌，查理應該要興幸頭盔把Red Hood的表情擋去，不然看到他的笑容大概會嚇昏。

“Nightwing對孩子特別友好，其實是個戀童犯。”Red Hood開始讀出網誌的標題。

Red Hood再次拖查理起身，把網誌示意給他。

“你哪裡看出他是戀童犯?是左眼還是右眼壞了，我可以幫你一槍弊了!”

“沒有!都是我胡說的。”

Red Hood一拳揮向對方眼睛，不會瞎，就腫一個月而已。

“傳聞Nightwing與黑幫有勾結，真相大解析。這又是哪隻耳聽到或眼睛不好，我的刀很願意代勞。”

查理已經不敢說什麼了，那時有新聞拍到Nightwing大戰黑幫的照片，他自己就靈機一動的說是不會演戲再把各方面“證據”提出，當中不少都是虛構，而他完全不敢說出來。

“Nightwing賣弄姿色吸引人操他，哦!”

查理聽到Red Hood讀出了今晚他原想寫的網誌標題，臉色慘白，顧不得全身痛楚，馬上轉為跪地求饒。雙手撐地，向著Red Hood低頭，請求對方的原諒。然而Red Hood並沒有憐憫，他一腳踩在男人的左手上，痛到查理馬上慘叫，他的手指都被踩斷了也說不定。Red Hood狠狠地轉輾鞋底，他已經想到這隻手也要3個月才好也說不定。但沒關係，因為他很良心，至少有留右手。

“是這隻手寫出這玩意吧!還是另一隻手?”

“就這隻!就這隻而已，壞左手!”聽出對方言下之意，查理馬上附和避免右手也遭殃。

Red Hood蹲下來，把槍抵在查理下巴，弄到對方一直冒冷汗。

“你要記住一句話，那傢伙的名聲不容你這種人抵毀。現在我留你一隻右手，你只能再寫一遍網誌。如果我看到裡面有任何一個字我不滿意，或者你不寫。我到時會上門要另一隻手。我說得夠清晰了吧?”

查理馬上點頭給搗蒜，下一刻眼前一黑，待他醒來時Red Hood已經不在，而自己則在醫院裡。

當查理回到家後他也不敢慢條斯理的來，馬上回自己的房間，把自己老爸的問題全拋於腦後，關上房門開啟電腦。雖然Red Hood並沒有給他期限，但他不敢想像要是下一刻Red Hood找上門該如何是好，所以他決定越快越好，就算只有右手也要現在解決!

“晚上好。查理‧奧斯佩，對吧?”

房間的燈光被關上，他被這問題嚇了一跳，上一次這樣問他的人讓他躺了一星期醫院。他看向窗邊，看到一個並不陌生的標示，Red Robin。靠，他好像已經開始預想到接下來的事了。查理認命似的站在Red Robin面前，偷偷看了一眼，雖然沒之前那個紅色可怕，但聽說Red Robin從小時候就已經是Nightwing的忠實粉絲，他已經沒什麼可以逃了。

“那些網誌都是我寫的，要打要殺就說啦!”

“打和殺?這可不是我的行事方式阿。那是Red Hood的，別把我們弄混，雖然像你這樣的人我自己可以打死50個。”

查理不禁輕笑，這傢伙該不會是被Red Hood來看著他寫那篇指定的網誌的吧?看到查理明顯會錯意的眼神，這讓Red Robin在面具下的眉也挑了下。雖然不知對方在想什麼，但看他的表現，怎樣想也覺得自己的到來是與Red Hood有關之餘說不定還被定義為Red Hood的小弟也說不定了。被想到是與Red Hood有關他是沒關係啦，他們是Robin，他們是兄弟，他們的確有關係，但被想到可能是大紅的小弟?這樣不行!

Red Robin從自己的電腦中找出資料。查理‧奧斯佩，32歲，無業。身高1米71，體重74.2KG。父親是前英軍中士，名為巴托‧奧斯佩，現年67歲，雖然身體老邁，但依舊與軍人朋友保持聯絡並保持一定的運動量，可說是一個典型值得尊敬的軍人。母親是普通的家庭主婦，但在家庭中貢獻了一生，拿手的料理燉牛肉可說是鄰居中大獲好評。

Red Robin說到這看了一眼查理，對於對方臉色有點慘白，看來對方終於了解到Red Robin的到來原因了。

查理‧奧斯佩，3年級時還會尿床，上學時偷偷的穿尿布的事應該只有父母知道，而他本人到現時還記憶猶新。在學校的成績普普，曾經喜歡過同班一名叫吉蒂的女生，勇敢告白後卻得到不喜歡太矮的男生而被拒絕。事實上當時查理‧奧斯佩在班中已經是最高的了，而吉蒂是當時最矮的女生，所以只是想拒絕的意味太明顯令到本人也難以接受，呆呆的站了在那足足5個小時。待老師終於找到他後，他也只能呆呆的看著老師說了些不明所以的話。

“老師，到底高和矮之間的距離要如何補救?”Red Robin不禁笑了下，不肯面對現實的小子。

“那只是小孩子時候的事!”

“哦，小孩子呢。”

然後查理‧奧斯佩最後因太羞恥了而且剛好要搬家就順勢轉校了。同年，他又喜歡上另一個女生，名為娜娜，又再次鼓起勇氣告白。這次得到的答覆是對不起我不喜歡太高的男生，然而娜娜當時是全班最高的，甚至比男生還高。

“果然是小孩子呢。”

“那個……那個……”

被拒絕了後一年，查理‧奧斯佩再次跟一個女生告白，並表明了他接受除高度以外任何拒絕理由，而那個女生表示他不喜歡棕髮的。查理‧奧斯佩更正他那不是棕色，而是紅色後女生隨即改口為紅色，而那女生後來的男友頭髮顏色正正和查理‧奧斯佩一樣。只是人比他帥，性格比他開朗，成績比他好而已。

之後小學的階段裡，查理‧奧斯佩就再沒有向人告白，但同時也得到一個“各種理由的查理”的稱號。

“告白失敗光在小學已經有3次，不錯阿。”

中學的時候更是光彩，光是初中時已經有5次。有趣的是查理‧奧斯佩都是被一些莫名其妙的理由拒絕，先後次序包括:馬莎的嘴角顏色、哈莉的眼珠顏色、扎娜的二頭肌程度、茜茜的睫毛彎度和艾倫娜的鼻尖高度。然而本人完全沒察覺到說到底，就是沒女性對他感興趣，他是一個Loser的事實。Red Robin言語上的攻擊令查理無言以對，他只好一言不發的站在原地看著這個比他矮，但氣場1米9的前任Robin。

“所以你到底來作什麼的?”

“我是來告訴你……”

Red Robin從身後灑出一堆資料，當中全是有關查理的﹑他家人的﹑少有的朋友﹑甚至鄰居等等的資料。查理顫抖著拾起了自己的資料，看到一些自己明明沒有作過但極真實的照片，這些都是偽作的!

“偽造又好，調查資料也罷。不作到這個程度，就別拿出來丟人現眼了。明白了嗎?Nightwing阿，可不是你惹得起的。”

Red Robin最後把一張相放到查理眼前，他只是瞄了一眼Red Robin便不見了。

查理開始害怕了，他直接搬到大都會。聽說大都會那邊有Superman，Superman和他的Superboy的性格很好，不會亂挖別人隱私，也不會亂闖入別人的房子，更加不會容讓人拿著手槍指著自己的腦袋。為了自己的性命安全，他選擇全家都搬到大都會，這裡應該比較安全。但他還是沒忘記Red Hood的要求，要寫一篇網誌，而Red Robin甚至給了他一張素才照。當他再次打開電腦時，他房間的窗戶被某個黑色的球滾進來時打破了。

“查理‧奧斯佩，受死吧!”

“Robin，冷靜一點!”

現任Robin手執他故鄉的日本刀想要往查理頭砍下去，但很快地被Superboy阻止了。這次的叫他全名的人甚至連名字都懶得問他，彷彿他要不是查理‧奧斯佩也沒差，總之先砍了再說。整個過程變得可笑極了，一個發瘋了似的蒙面小鬼拿著日本刀追著一個1米7的成年男人砍之餘身後還跟著一個大都會人人認識的小英雄Superboy!如果是平時你會覺得Superboy是在阻止那個亂砍人的小鬼，而事實上的確也是這樣沒錯，但差別在於平常的Superboy會用盡他的方法來阻止敵人，而這次他卻只是嘴巴上阻止，事實上查理可以肯定只要眼前的Robin沒砍死自己，那邊的Superboy也不會出手阻止他。

“等一下，我死前也得知道我的死罪吧?說真的，在之前幾個月的遭遇來說我已經不覺得有什麼可以嚇得了我。”

畢竟數個月前他才受到了肉體和精神上雙重攻擊，他甚至無時無刻覺得Red Robin安插了不少線眼在他身邊，然後每次經過後巷時都會怕被人再拉入去，這次直接吃槍子而不是再看到那個紅色的頭罩，最後一句聽到的是為什麼不跟他說寫他要的網誌。

“你知道嗎，作這一行總會知道些秘密。”

“例如?”

“例如我知道有一個地方可以令死人復活並保有死前記憶。你認為死了可以一了百了嗎，我跟你說死亡永遠不是盡頭。”

你以為Red Hood和Red Robin已經給予你足夠的心理準備?我可以告訴你，我可以同時作到身體和精神永遠受折磨且不止息的循環，你應該要相信我，因為我就是這方面的專家。我自小就學會了很多折磨人的手段，我可以讓你精神一直受到不同的幻覺衝擊，我可以放你在滿是野獸的山上看著你被野獸追上玩弄但不至死的戲碼。我可以召來數十個刺客，目的只是為了把你身上每一片肉都慢慢割下來，最後你會在痛苦中慢慢失血而亡。但一切都不是終結，我會把你復活，我要確保你理智長存，因為還有許多的手法對付像你這種沒用又想出風頭的小人。在我的故鄉，這樣的人早就被拔舌頭，因為你連自己的嘴巴和手也管不住，我是不是應該把你另一隻手也砍下來算了?

看著查理身體不停的顫抖著，他開始覺得受夠了，他只是寫了幾篇網誌，麻煩就一直送上門，那個叫Nightwing的緊身衣男到底是怎麼一回事?

“Robin，回去。”

“Batman!但是他抵毀了Nightwing，沒人可以這樣抵毀我的前拍擋。”

在Batman的凝視下，Robin氣憤的揮了下日本刀砍掉了查理的電腦椅發洩，對本人倒是沒有任何傷害，除了精神上的。然而Batman並沒有馬上離開，他走到查理面前，彎腰故意把自己的視線和查理維持在同一個水平，讓查理看清楚到底眼前人是誰，他得罪的到底是怎麼一回事!Batman什麼也沒有說，他只是一直凝視眼前的男人，這個人對他來說不值一提，對Nightwing來說也一樣，但既然他引起了Batman的注意了，Batman is watching you!

看著那黑色的影子離他而去，查理突然覺得像發夢一樣，除了那分了2半的椅子一直在提醒他剛剛所發生的事都是真實的。

隔天，他們收到通知，全家人被迫遷了。原因是這公寓昨天突然被哥譚首富高價收購，唯一條件是把奧斯佩家趕走。理由雖然不太清楚，但聽說哥譚首富Bruce Wayne的原因是……他討厭1米71體重74.2KG的棕髮男人，而查理完美的吻合了這些條件，因此他決定把查理趕走。突然沒有了居住的地方，奧斯佩家一下子無所適從，他們不知道這幾個月到底發生了什麼事，唯有查理覺得一定是Batman在背後作祟，威脅Bruce Wayne什麼的想要趕盡殺絕他們所以才想出這麼荒謬的堊由。然而，他們收到Bruce Wayne暗暗的協助，收到一筆不少的錢可以讓他們搬到英國，他們在英國還有親戚，他們可以回去英國重來。離開美國，離開哥譚及其附近的城市，遠離英雄，珍惜生命。

待他們到了英國後，查理以為終於能平靜了。漸漸他又忘了Red Hood他們的要求，沒再更新網誌，平靜的過日子。突然有一天他爸爸，巴托臉色蒼白且嚴肅的看著他的兒子。

“兒子阿，剛剛我的老朋友打電話來。”

“你的軍人朋友嗎?”

“嗯，他說了一句很奇怪的話。”

“哦，是什麼話?”

“別忘記數個月前你就該作的事。兒子，你認識我的老朋友嗎，Alfred Pennyworth?”

“……爸，你之前說的去前方基地作自願義工的事還有效嗎?那裡沒網絡吧?”

我下個月就去，不用想念我了，我現在只想靜靜，還有到沒有網絡的地方去。

今天是平靜的日子，而且連平時常不在家的Jason和Tim都在家，他們都待在起居室，Dick靠在沙發左側滑手機，Bruce待在右側看報紙。Tim和Jason待在窗邊，一個在整理文件，一個在看精裝版小婦人。Damian則坐在Dick身邊的單人沙發上打電動，左側放著Alfred為他們預備的曲奇和飲料。

“嗯?”寧靜的環境下就算是Dick的一聲好奇也成了焦點。

“怎麼了，Dick?”Tim先問。

“不，你們還記得有個網誌很火因為他說的都是針對我的評論嗎?”

“有那回事嗎?Grayson，沒想到你自戀到看這些玩意來滿足你的受注目欲望?我真的不想承認你是第一任Robin。”

“真的呢，Dickie-Bird，你倒不如把彩虹色都套上自己身，那樣就作到效果了。”Jason眼也不動一下戲謔。

“Master Richard，如果你想重拾兒時色彩的話我可以奉陪的，就是還原兒時的綠鱗短褲有點難度而已。”

起居室立刻傳來一陣笑聲，而Dick也不太在意，只跟著笑。饒過他吧，他再穿那條短褲出門就真的會被Gordon抓起來了。

“所以那傢伙之後呢，Dick?你不是一向都不在意這個的嗎?”Bruce挑眉。

“之前他平靜了一段時間，我還以為只是他熱情過了。但今天他突然出了最新一篇網誌並說這將會是他最後一篇，因為之後他就要到沒網絡的地方了。但是……”

“但是?”眾人不禁瞄了眼Dick，本人並沒有留意到。

“他最後這篇並不是評擊我的行為，而是……讚美?”

“哦，是什麼題目?”

“……Nightwing Ass Super Hot!你們知道這到底是怎麼回事嗎?”

不知道，我們怎可能知道是怎麼回事，除Dick以外的人同聲道。


End file.
